The present invention relates to protective shields generally.
Protective shields have been used in the past as an attachment to helmets, such as motorcycle helmets.
Increasingly, military applications of face shields have been considered as an attachment to battle helmets as a means to reduce or eliminate projectile penetration of the facial area of soldiers.
Bulletproof shields have had success as plate glass replacements in commercial establishments. However, these bulletproof shields tend to be thick and cumbersome and unsuitable for any but planar shapes.
A satisfactory face shield which acts as an effective antiballistic has heretofore been unknown.